Teen Titans: Adoptable Story Ideas
by JP-Rider
Summary: Here are some Teen Titans Story Ideas that are adoptable for you, the readers, to adopt and write.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a list of adoptable ideas for Teen Titans fic. I would do them, but I can't, so here's the stories you can do.

* * *

#1: The Poison of the Raven

Plot: Raven was having nightmares, nightmares from her past since coming to Earth. It turns out that before she met the Titans, she used to work for Poison Ivy, who would used her to rob banks, without her powers, and forced her to kill people. When Raven finally has the courage to turn Poison Ivy in, she ran away from Gotham. Now, Poison Ivy is back, along with Harley Quinn, as they managed to kidnap Raven and force her to become a villain or they will kill the Titans with a special toxin they insert in their drinks. Raven has to endure Ivy molesting her, and Harley being grabby.

Notes: Includes a scene where Poison Ivy strips Raven naked and have her be shown by perverted men.

Raven suffers from all kinds of torture from the two Gotham villainous.

Shipping, optional.

/

#2: Beast Boy Rocks!

A series of song-fics of Beast Boy.

Include songs from: The Who, The Ramones, Journey, Elton John, Beatles, Monkees, and others.

/

#3: Teen Titans Reboot.

Reboot the new adventures of the Teen Titans, as they protect Jump from Deathstroke, and his daughter Ravager, the HIVE-5, The Church of Brother Blood, and more. Based off of the New Teen Titans comics.

The Team roster will be: Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

Shipping: RavagerxRobxStar love triangle, one-sided StarxBB, BBxRae, KFxJinx, CyxWG.

Note: Beast Boy was from a mercenary team called DOOM, who died while on a mission, and he keeps their tags to honor their memory.

Brother Blood, while not the Headmaster of the HIVE academy, is a cult leader, and wants to marry Raven. The HIVE academy is the HIVE crime syndicate, a group of villainous teens that organize crime.

Deathstroke wants Robin to be his apprentice because he proves to be worthy to be Ravager's true husband. Ravager will steal Robin's first kiss.

Ravager is actually Bi-sexual, who sleeps with Chessire, Red-X, and Jinx, whom are considered friends with benefits.

Red-X is a vigilante anti-hero who will always leave a red painted X on the walls after knocking out the scum of the streets.

/

More will come in the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some more Teen Titans story ideas.

/

#4: The Titans meets Hellboy

Takes place during Season 4, the BPRD comes to Jump when they discovered that Raven is going to open a portal to the end of the world. It turns out that Hellboy is Raven's half-brother. There are some mistrust due to Hellboy's appearance, that and Hellboy treats Robin as a kid. The Titans and the BPRD settle their differences as they find a way to prevent the end of the world.

Hellboy and Raven brother/sister relationship.

/

#5: Teen Titans x American Dad crossover

Stan Smith and his family are transferred to Jump City after a reassigned mission for Stan to track down Slade. While there, Stan meets the Teen Titans and hilarity ensures. Also, Rogers's persona, Ricky Spanish, was hired by Slade to kidnap Robin. He even accused Slade of molesting Robin and decides have Robin put into child care. You decide how it will end.

/

#6: The Green Knight

When Robin kicks out Beast Boy after a failed mission to bring down Slade, Beast Boy was taken in by a group of teenage Heroes called the Secret Hero Society. Years later, when a mysterious agent comes to Jump and saved the Titans from Slade's latest plot to destroy them, the Titans were grateful that he saved them, however, Robin accused the Green Knight of working Slade and wants him to bring in for questioning. The Green Knight dissapears. He lives in a warehouse while rooming with his apprentice, Blue-Misty.

Blue-Misty is a blue skinned girl who wears a red kimono dress with a long slit on her right side. She has the power to make the opponent unpredict the attacks she gives at them.

/

#7: The Alien and the Blue Elf

While on a mission about a mysterious "Blue Demon" somewhere in the snowy mountains, Starfire was knocked out and injured in the harsh, snow. She woke up inside a church, where it's being occupied by the Nightcrawler, the "blue demon" that everyone talks about. Nightcrawler is a traveling Priest named Father Kurt Wagner, and taught Starfire that you shouldn't judge people by their appearance, but their hearts. The Titans came inside the church, found Starfire, and assumed that she was kidnapped by Nightcrawler. Starfire assured them that Kurt helped her.

Teen Titans x X-Men crossover one-shot.

/

More will come one page 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some more for you fanfic writers:

/

#8: Street Fighter Titans

Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura, and Cammy joined forces with the Teen Titans to take down Slade and M. Bison.

Shipping: optional.

/

#9: The Monarch Lives!

The Monarch decides to arch the Teen Titans!

Includes: The Venture Family in Jump City.

Teen Titans x Venture Bros crossover.

/

#10: One Piece: Adventures in Jump City!

The Straw Hat Pirates travelled into another dimension, where they ended up in Jump City. Luffy mistakes the Titans Tower as an Island. The Straw Hats travelled through the city and learned that The Titans are having an annual reunion. But Slade has other ideas when he assemble a group of villains (from the Brotherhood, or OC) to take down the Titans. The Straw Hats meets Terra, whom is considered a criminal to the Titans after she betrayed them. But Luffy and Sanji doesn't see her having any ill attempt.

Includes: Luffy vs Nightwing, Luffy vs Slade.

Terra can either join the Straw Hats, or rejoin the Titans.

Terra was tricked by Slade when he disguised himself as a kind teacher who taught her how to control her powers. Since then, the Titans branded her a traitor. When the Titans learned that she was tricked, they feel guilty about it and help her out.

Teen Titans x One Piece crossover

/

More coming in part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Here's some more!:

* * *

#11: Regretable Decisions

Blackfire has many regrets: Betraying her sister, her home planet, and a lot of stuff. When she returns to Earth, she decides to start over, under the name Komi Anders. But fate has brought her when she meets Beast Boy's civilian identity, Garfield Logan. Beast Boy had just experience a brutal rejection from Raven, who he confessed his love to. He doesn't know that Komi is Blackfire, so they both dated while they don't know eachother's identity. In the months they've spend together, they decided to reveal themselves to eachother. They were both shocked at first, but they still love eachother. Raven, however, overreacted and claims that Blackfire is using Beast Boy, calling him dumb. It was then that Beast Boy quits the Titans and runs away with Blackfire, whom got married in New York. The Titans had their blessings, but not Raven.

Shipping: BBxBlackfire

Note: Raven is antagonistic in this story.

/

#12: Slade's Funeral

Jericho, along with his fiance Kole, comes to visit his Father's grave, since he died while fighting the Titans. He is then met with his brother and sister, Rose and Grant, aka Ravager, and Red-X. The three recounts the times back when their father used to be a good dad. Jericho is getting married, Rose is now working for a government espionage, and Red-X decides to give up his life of crime and join the Teen Titans.

Shipping: JeriKole.

Note: One-Shot, or make it a full story. Includes a scene where Rose breaks down, while Jericho comforts her.

/

#13: Terra, agent of SHIELD

What if Terra was didn't turned to stone, but was brought in by Director Fury who made her a SHIELD agent. He has her operate under the codename, Quake. She has been sent into missions around the world, along with Black Widow. She is then assigned to infiltrate a school in Jump, where they believe a HYDRA agent is posing as a teacher. It was Fury that sent the white monster to keep the Titans busy, the white monster was actually Andy the Awesome Android.

Teen Titans x Ultimate Spiderman(cartoon) crossover.

Shipping: You decide.

/

#14: Renegade Rising

Robin is going to be Slade's apprentice whether he likes it or not. So he took Robin away from the Titans, this time, he gave Robin the very same super soldier formula that made Slade what he is. The formula driven Robin insane, and Slade named him Renegade. One the outside, he became the biggest threat to the Titans, but on the inside, he is crying, aware of what he was doing.

/

#15: Stalker

Raven is being stalked. No it's not a loony fan, no, she's being stalked by Ravager! As Ravager(Rose) kidnaps Raven, she proclaims her lust for the Dark Titan. She has Raven strapped onto a table, with her black bra and panties on, and Ravager unleashes her love to Raven.

Shipping: Raven x Ravager.

This fic is M-rated.

/

More to come, please post comments if you want to adopt them, or PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

BartWLewis has adopted The Green Knight, and Slade's Funeral, congrats, man!

jovanchin2013 also adopted Regretable Decisions and the Teen Titans Reboot! Yay!

Here are some more stories from the brains of this f**ker:

* * *

#16: Meet the Bat Family

Robin dreaded when Batman gave him a mission: watch over Damien, Stephanie and Cassandra, his younger siblings, while he's on League business. Will the Titans help him through the roughians? Will Raven's secret Pony fandom be hidden from Stephanie? Will Beast Boy get Cassandra off of his back?

Note: Robin is Tim Drake in this story.

/

#17: Killed, or be Killed

16 college students, Richard, Kori, Victor, Rachel, Garfield, Kitty, Roy, Garth, Toni, Isaac, Cecil(Control Freak), Tara, Xavier, Donny, and Malchior are sent into a facility where they must stay for 1 month to win $10million each. But only 8 of them must survive, because only those will be legally killed.

Notes: The facility is hosted by Slade Wilson.

The contestants can never directly kill eachother, they must do it psychologically.

They must lose their one of their 5 senses, taste, sight, smell, hearing, and touch on each day they've spent.

The game is only over if 8 people died.

You can make some of the good characters turned out evil.

/

#18: Titans of Tomorrow.

Think Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, but with Titans! Set in a world where Brainiac controls all, the new Titans: Blackwing, Bluefire, Beast Girl, Crow, Techno-Bee, and Speedy II band together to end Brainiac, with the help from Terra, their guardian, and Wilderbeest.

You decide on the names, shipping, add more children of the Titans if needed.

/

More will come!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you, storytell18, for adopting The Poison of the Raven.

Here are some more stories to come:

* * *

#19: The Titans and The Saturdays

Robin has been researching a series of mysterious incidents and suspects that their cover ups to something unworldly. When a strange creature comes into Jump, the Titans meet the Secret Saturdays. Robin learns that the incidents were actually caused by cryptids, and the one controlling the creature is Slade. So the Titans and the Saturdays team up to stop him.

Includes: The Saturdays argue with Robin that the cryptid should be brought back to its rightful habitat, but Robin wants to arrest the cryptid.

Slade wants Zak to be his apprentice, only Drew can protect her son.

/

#20: Titans: Crisis on Two-Earths

Based off of the Justice League DTV movie, the Titans are met with an alternate universe version of Slade, whose considered a hero in his universe. He needs the Titan's help to take down their alternate counter pods, the Terror Titans.

Notes: Have the Titans, including the honorary ones, to defeat their alternate universe counter pods.

/

#21: The Origins of Jump City Villains

A series of anthologies of the origins of Jump City's notorious villains.

Note: Includes the origins of the HIVE students, Mad Mod, Control Freak, Mumbo, Adonis, The Puppet King, Killer Moth, Fang, Kitten, Dr. Light and more!

/

#22: Demon Bride

In the 1800s, Garfield Logan has been arranged marriage to Tara Markov. But when Garfield ran away to the woods, he unintentially became engaged to a demon bride, Rachel Roth, who died after being killed by her fiancé.

Teen Titans in the Corpse Bride.

Your choice of cast.

/

More will come!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last batch of adoptable story ideas(for now):

/

#23: Alliance.

The KND Moon Base has found out about a group of superpowered teens and sends sector V to investigate them. Turns out they have a common goal, and the KND has formed an alliance with the Titans, to defeat evil. There are some KND agents who are uneasy about this, but the Titans proved to be skillful allies.

Note: only Starfire, Beast Boy, Kole, Mas é Menos, Kid Flash, and Jinx can relate to the KND.

/

#24: Embarrasing Secret

The Titans are keeping a secret from Robin. A secret so terribly Embarrasing that it involves Robin for some reason. Robin becomes paranoid that his friends are keeping this secret from him, so he has to do drastic measures to get this secret out of each of them, by using strict new rules, ruthless training sessions, silly torture, and worst of all... NO VIDEO GAME PRIVELEGES.

Make up what kind of secret the Titans are keeping from him.

/

#25: Titans of Japan

An AU story that I've abandoned. Set in the feudal Japan era, where the Titans exists. They must defeat a Shogun warlord called Deathstroke, a demon Yokai called Trigon, and a band of thieves called the HIVE ninjas.

/

#26: RHPS: Titans style.

Robin and Starfire are engaged to be wedded, but when their car broke down and stumble upon a mansions where it houses a transvestite mad scientist, whom is creating the perfect man.

You can have either Slade or Joker to be played as Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

/

#27: Swordplay

When Jericho recogmend his sister to the Titans, they're a little skeptical at first. Only one Titan, Beast Boy, can trust her. Despite being Slade's daughter, Rose and Beast Boy developed a relationship that eventually lead to marriage. The Titans approved of this, but not Raven, whom never trusted Rose from the start.

Shipping: Beast Boy x Ravager

/

#28: Titans in Morbius

The Titans are transported to another dimension where they have wacky adventures with Sonic and Tails when Dr. Robotnik and his robotic henchmen to destroy Sonic, and go to the dimension where the Titans come from.

Note: Takes place from the silly cartoon, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Make it a parody if you want.

/

#29: Titans Tournament!

The Teen Titans are having a fundraising tournament for all of their fans to watch their favorite teen heroes to fight in the tournament to win the game!

Note: It's a two opponent each tournament. You can have a contest to see who will win.

/

#30: The Cagebird Sings

Joker kidnaps Raven and used her powers to commit murder out of her will. Now that Joker's been caught, Raven has to be put on trial. But due to her being a half-demon revealed in court, she is placed in a super villain prison called Bell Reves Prison. While there, she is sentenced to 5 years, 5 years of getting raped by the female inmates.

Includes: A scene where Raven gets bullied and raped by Frostbite, Cheetah, and Livewire.

The only friend Raven has in prison is Rose aka Ravager. The two shared a romantic bond.

Lemons.

/

Well, that's about it. Stay tuned when I give out DP story ideas! Until then, to be continued.

leave out comments, PM me, and ask me if Im interested in co-authoring this.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back! So here are the feedback I've been getting:

Ravens are a Bird Of Bad Luck(Beast Boy Rocks!, Kill or be Killed, The Origins of Jump City Villains)

Thanks for responding, and now here's more adoptable ideas:

/

#31: Slipping to Despair

Madame Rouge kidnapped Jinx and brutally tortured her. As soon as Kid Flash rescues her, she is too tuamatised by Madame Rouge's torture that she became mentally unstable. Kid Flash stick with her as he tries to cope with Jinx.

KFxJinx

/

#32: Regular Titans

The Titans head towards a local park that is the center of strange things. Suddenly, Raven felt an evil presence in the park as a cult must sacrifice Mordicai and Rigby so they can summon Cthulu.

Teen Titans x Regular Show

/

#33: Titan Hipsters

AU story where the Titans are hipsters. Join Richard as his band mates, the Titans, compete in the battle of the bands to get a taste in fame. When a music artist, Slade Wilson, offers Richard a contract deal, he must leave the band. Soon, Richard became "Dick Robin", while his band mates have personal problems.

/

That's all for now!

Also, whoever adopted the Teen Titans Reboot, I'm happily to co-author with them. So PM me if you would like to share ideas.

Leave your comments, and PM me.


	9. Chapter 9 - Announcement

Hey guys

So here's a little announcement.

So about the Teen Titans Reboot idea, I have come to the thought that what was I thinking to give this story away? And I have been PMing the author about the story if he wants to co-author it.

So to jovanchin2013, please reply to me about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again, and here are some more TT stories that are up for adoption:

/

#34: Attack on Titan's Tower

The Titans received an unexpected attack from the Injustice League. It was a sign that the super villains have declared war on the heroes. Will the balance between good and evil destroy themselves?

Note: this is a story that anyone can write.

/

#35: Ace Attorney: Robin's Trial

Robin has been framed of the crime he didn't commit. All evidence leads to him, and the only one who can defend him is Pheonix Wright.

Note: For those fans of the game, you can have Pheonix Wright unfamiliar with the superhero thing, and his co-defendant is Raven. You can point out anything that makes Robin look guilty of crime, include other Titans like Beast Boy to be a suspect. Motivations, anything.

/

#37: Raven in Wonderland

The Titans were watching Alice in Wonderland, and Raven had a dream that she was Alice and she travel through the confusing world of wonderland.

Note: Everyone can adopt this. Put in some roles for each Titan and villain (Mad Mod and Mumbo would make great Md Hatters and the Mad Hare).

/

More will come.


End file.
